The Blood Splattered Angel
by BetrayalIsBeautiful
Summary: "You're an angel?" Asked a shocked Ichigo. "Well, not exactly." Replied Grimmjow. "A fallen one?" Ichigo questioned. "What? Oh hell no! Don't compare me to those!" Ahh, the life of Ichigo with an idiot angel as his neighbor... :D IchiGrimm/GrimmIchi AU
1. Open Your Mind

**:o Omgosh, omgosh, omgosh!~**

**Mi first fanfic... ._. **

**It will be more IchiGrimm... So sorry, but it is what it is...eUe**

**Sorry For mistakes of any kind...**

**Ahem... Warnings: Uh... Shonen-ai/yaoi (both I guess...) OOC-ness(D: I couldn't help mi self, sorry, it unviodable...) Language (people have potty mouths now a days...:p ) and uh... Random shit...**

**Yey~!**

**And! D: Bleach characters dun' belong to me in any way or form, it belongs to Tite Kubo... :p**

**If they did... Then... The story plot would have angels and demons instead soul reapers, and hollows... And... Everyone would be fighting for thy sexy Grimmjow~! :D well... certain ppl...xp lol...x)**

**Hehe... I have mi fantasies~! X3**

**P.s... When I say mi, it means my... Its spanish pplz... I'm a beaner you see... *cough***

* * *

_The first time I meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, had to be one of the weirdest meetings I have probably ever been through._

_I mean come on! What would be going through your head, when out of nowhere! a blue haired freak jumped out of freaking nowhere, and screamed 'Hi!' and had his arms spread out as if expecting a hug._

_Probably nothing since you'd be to dumbfounded. Right? Well, I don't even know what I was exactly thinking in all truth._

_And then, when you'd finally react, you'd be freaked out and run away. I did anyways._

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 1; Open Your Mind...**

"Yeah, yeah, I got it; I'll throw the trash out this time, Yuzu." Said a partially, annoyed Ichigo Kurosaki. Who was currently sitting in the chair of the table, of the kitchen, of the Kurosaki house hold.

"Why do you sound so grumpy today, Ichi-nii." Asked, a concerned Yuzu. "Did dad wake you up again?"

"He always does, Yuzu. You should know that by now."

Ichigo looked aside from him to see his other younger sister, Karin, sitting down.

"That, and I couldn't sleep. I dunno but I kept hearing someone running down the street then up again... and then wings flapping. I don't even know no more." Ichigo answered putting his head down between his arms tiredly.

"Maybe its just your weird ass imagina-"

"No cussing Karin." Interrupted, Ichigo. "And maybe it was. I don't even know no more...again." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "Hmm, all well."

Ichigo then got up from his seat, "Hey I gotta get going now, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Ichigo", was both Kurosaki sisters reply.

"Hurry up before Goat face gets here." Karin said behind him. Ichigo cocked his head to show he had heard.

"Hmmm..." Yuzu taught for awhile and then- "Ugh, Ichigo forgot to take the thrash out again." She pouted, "Oh, all well, I'll just take it out myself then." She decided, lazily.

"You really need to stop being so nice to him, Yuzu." Karin groaned, putting her head down on the table.

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

"Hmmm, but still what was all that racket in the night that kept me awake." Ichigo asked himself while walking to school. "Must have been nothing. But my ability to see spirits and hear certainly has been growing more and more, maybe it was that. But since when do spirits have wings, maybe that was a bird or something." Before he can turn around to the next corner he saw a flash of blue in front of him.

"Hi there! I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Said the figure (who had said to be Grimmjow) who was standing in front of him, with arms somewhat opened wide ready for a hug and a huge grin plastered on to his face. He had pale-ish skin that still seemed to have some color in it. He wore a different outfit from Ichigo's school uniform, which consisted of a pair of black hakama pants and a black opened jacket that had its sleeves somewhat rolled up. He had a very muscular body that looked awfully good..

His face seemed like a handsome one, Ichigo he could notice blue cyan markings under both his eyes. But the thing that really got his attention was his hair. He had shocking blue hair, which seemed the color of the sky currently above them. That was all Ichigo could make out of the young man in front of him.

A minute seemed to pass by before Grimmjow realized that nothing was happening. Grimmjow then put his arms down and opened his eyes, which were closed, and stared into honey brown orbs. He heard the orange haired boy gasp when he too stared into the others eyes.

_'Is it possible for anyone to have such blue eyes?'_ Ichigo taught. In fact the markings underneath Grimmjow's eyes seemed to make his eyes even brighter. He then froze more than he already was, when he finally recuperated from shock that seemed to be pretty noticeable.

"What the fucker! Who the hell are you?" Screamed, Ichigo.

"Actually I just answered that you dumb ass, I sai-" Before Grimmjow could finish; Ichigo pushed through him and ran off. Not once looking back over his shoulders.

A moment seemed to pass by before Grimmjow realized he was standing alone. "What the fuck, people in this generation are such fuckin' asses." Mumbled Grimmjow, before he started walking the same way Ichigo had ran off too. He too needed to get to school anyways.

* * *

**My first fanfic... ._. Well i made one before... But it was from a video game... I stopped playing it... and problems happened with me... LOCK DOWN! D: And by the time I got free... I forgot the plot for the story... and I lost interest in the game... kinda... starting again... :p**

**And for those who already read this, you know that I was in Mexico when I started this, out of boredom... *sadd sigh~***

**And about Grimm's outfit... its kinda like his arrancar uniform... But all black... Not white... I'll explain later... Okeeyy... :p BUT! I may change it... Later... Okeey...**

**Holy shiiit...D:**

**Plz R&R pplz... :p It'll make me update faster... I hope... ;A;**

**Sorry for mi spellin' and grammar mistakes! D':**

**No flames plz... :'p**

**You shouldn't read if you dun like... :x**

**Anyways! I can talk a lot...**

**Bye, bye now~! :D**


	2. Same Direction

**Ahhhh; chapter 2 pplz... :D**

**Read and Reviews pplz~! Plzzz~!**

**If you do... I will larve thy forevr and evr~!c:**

**But for now... read... :D Sorry if it bores you...):**

* * *

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 2; Same Direction...**

After running for what seemed forever, Ichigo finally slowed down and walked the rest of the way to the school gates, when he started seeing other teens with the same school uniform nearby.

Throughout his walk, he couldn't help but wonder about the blue-haired freak, who called himself Grimmjow.

Well, it's not like anyone wouldn't freak out over some random weirdo popping out of nowhere, and saying hello, as if expecting to right away get friendly with them. Expecting a hug or something... maybe it was their way of making friends, but still, WEIRD!

_'What a freak,'_ Ichigo taught, _'the most he could do is keep away from people, if he knows his level of stupidity.'_

_'How do you know he's stupid though?'_ Another part of him replied. He didn't bother arguing with himself, he was already starting to get a headache, which he wished not to intensify.

"ICHIGO!"

Before Ichigo could recuperate, a foot connected with the front of his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK RUKIA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" screamed Ichigo at the small girl with raven hair, who landed gracefully on both her feet after the kick.

"Ahahaha, you sound funny and it looks like you're about to cry, ha, you dumb ass, pay attention when Rukia calls you."

Ichigo held his bloody nose, while looking at a grinning Rukia and at the tall male next to her, with long red hair held up in a ponytail.

"Hey, fuck you Renji!" screamed Ichigo in defense. "Instead of laughing at me, control midget here, you stupid red pineapple!"

"Who ya' calling midget, you over grown goof ball?", screamed Rukia, her violet eyes burning with rage, though you could clearly see some hysterical gleam in them. "And who you calling stupid red pineapple, you dumb ass!" screamed Renji.

"Will you three quite down, you're causing a bit too much attention guys," said a bubbly voice that belonged to a female with strawberry blond hair, Orihime. Next to her was a girl with messy short black hair, called Tatski.

"Ichigo, I don't mean to sound as if I'm against you, but Rukia kicked you because we tried getting your attention," said Tatski. "It's as if you were trying to ignore us." said Orihime, giving Ichigo a napkin to clean his bloody nose.

"uh, oh... Thanks Orihime...", simply replied Ichigo.

"Oh, OH! That's all you can say?" Screamed Rukia.

"Hey calm down will you? I was just distracted that's all, now just quiet down," said Ichigo wiping his nose, with the napkin Orihime let him use.

"Ha, are you're hormones actin' up, Ichigo?" Asked Renji, "If they are, you should have just said so."

Ichigo turned to look at Renji, "Renji."

"Yea?"

"Shut up. And no it wasn't because of my hormones," _'At least I hope not.' _"I just got distracted."

"By what Kurosaki-kun.", asked Orihime.

Before Ichigo can turn to look at Orihime's concerned face, a caught a glimpse of awfully familiar blue hair.

"And with that you should be ready to go. So if you need any more help, don't hesitate to look for me, or ask any of your other teachers, understood?" said a dark skinned woman with long purple hair, held up in a pony tail.

"Yea, thanks Yoruichi." muttered Grimmjow, starting to turn away.

_'Turn around, turn around, let me see your eyes again.'_

"And!" Grimmjow immediately stopped turning, to look at Yoruichi, "Remember to bring your school uniform on next time, she told him smiling sweetly, though looking at him seriously with her yellow cat like eyes. We are allowing this only for today, understood?"

"Yea, sorry." Replied, Grimmjow. He then fully turned around.

Grimmjow tilted his head a bit, when he saw Ichigo staring at him, his blue eyes shinned more under the sun, then Ichigo realized his eyes also had a cat like vibe to them.

Ichigo who didn't seem to realize he was starring, and was pinched by Renji.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Who is that?" asked Renji, pointing at Grimmjow, "it kinda seems to me like you two know each other, with the ogling eyes you two keep sending to each other."

"What the hell, we are not!"

"Well you are." said Renji.

"Shut the hell up Renji!"

"Heh, hey there neighbor." It was Grimmjow. WAIT! GRIMMJOW? "You didn't introduce yourself earlier, cuz' ya' ran off like an idiot earlier."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who was now in front of him. He had a shit-eating grin on his face that seemed to want to show all his teeth, he had sharp, inhuman canines. But why was there a reason to be grinning like that. When Ichigo first saw Grimmjow, he didn't expect him to be able to look this... dangerous.

Renji then went next to Ichigo looking up and down at Grimmjow. "Who the hell are you?" asked Renji.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but that's none of your business." said Grimmjow.

"What you say!" Said Renji, getting closer to Grimmjow, in a threatening matter. Grimmjow didn't seem to be intimidated.

"Renji, let's go." Said Ichigo, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Come on Renji, just let it go." Rukia told him grabbing his arm and starting to pull him away from Grimmjow.

They all started leaving with Ichigo, to class. Ichigo turned around to look at Grimmjow. He was still standing there, with a bored expression.

"Grimmjow," said Ichigo. Still that bored expression on Grimmjow's face, "stay the hell away from me if you gonna be acting the way you are, a freak. Also stay away from other people also if you gonna be acting the way you are."

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, and then grinned at him, that same grin from before, "Ha, you shouldn' worry 'bout me," he said starting to walk towards Ichigo's direction, "I tend to get around quite easily, and people are usually unaware of me when I don't wanna be noticed."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, as he walked past him. "Anyways, I gotta get to class, bye, _Kurosaki-boy_." Said Grimmjow, giving a small wave to Ichigo, not looking back.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's back, wide eyed,_ 'How does he know my name?'_

Rukia was then by Ichigo's side, "Are you sure you don't know him?" Asked Rukia, "He just said you're name... and that he was your neighbor. What's his name?"

"Yea, Ichigo! What's up with that, he seems to know you." said Renji getting closer to Rukia and Ichigo. Orihime and Tatski seemed to have already gone to class.

"I don't know who he is, but his name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Answered Ichigo, looking at the direction Grimmjow went, going inside the school building. "I just hope he's in none of our classes... or at least not mine."

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

Ichigo got to class along with Rukia and Renji, a few minutes before the bell rang. There they saw one of Ichigo's other friend, Sado, but everyone called him; Chad. A tall Mexican, with dark brown hair, that would usually over lap his kind brown eyes. But even if he has a giant, he was the kindest person you could ever, probably meet. He greeted them in silent acknowledgment, and settled down with them, quietly listening to their conversation. Chad was one to get caught up easily.

"Soooo," said Renji, "What you gonna do if you see him again?"

"Who?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't be stupid, Grimmjow, of course."

"I guess ignore him." Replied Ichigo.

"If I didn't know better, Renji, you seem to like Grimmjow, more than Ichigo," Said Rukia with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" screamed Renji, "No way, I'm the straightest guy you can ever meet!"

"Hahaha, I was just kidding Renji, but okay then." Laughed, Rukia.

"Hmmm, though he did smell pretty good, when I was close to him," said Renji, putting a finger on his chin and looking up, as if he was deep in thought, "it was like something... angelic."

"Yup, Renji has turned gay on us, 'cause of Grimmjow." Laughed, Ichigo.

"Hey you shut the hell up!" screamed Renji, "I keep telling you, you were the one throwing ogling eyes at him."

"What-! No I wasn't!" Screamed back Ichigo.

"Hey guys go to your seats already, and shut you loud asses up," said Rukia, "Kenpachi-sensei is coming."

"And how do you know?" Asked Renji. Rukia simply pushed him to his seat, while Ichigo went to go sit near at the back of the room, next to a window.

The classroom door slid open, then closed right after, "EVERYBODY QUITE DOWN!" screamed Kenpachi. Not even a second passed and all the students within the classroom were in their in their seats and quite.

"Where's the new kid!" commanded Kenpachi.

_'New kid?' _thought Ichigo, _'No, no, no. Please not Grimmjow!'_

"WHERE IS HE!" screamed Kenpachi, again.

Just then the classroom door slid open. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I wanted to check if I knew where all my classes were at, one last time before I came to class." Said a blue-haired boy. Grimmjow.

Ichigo saw how when Kenpachi turned to look at the late Grimmjow, his eyes momentarily softened, he was sure no one could've really caught that. Though, he still gave Grimmjow a gruff reply. "That's no reason to be late Jeagerjaques," said Kenpachi looking at some papers, "Next time you won't be so lucky." Warned Kenpachi. "Now, go sit down. Go sit down behind Kurosaki, the kid with orange hair, in the back, near the windows."

Grimmjow walked to the end of the class, he could feel all eyes on him, people kept whispering, _"He let him get away, he let him get away..." _And other things, especially about his appearance (like his hair).

When he got to the back, there was Ichigo. He was glaring up at Grimmjow, while Grimmjow was looking down at him. While Ichigo had a deep frown marred on his lips, Grimmjow had a smile.

"Heh, Kurosaki-boy... I told you I could get around easily and be unnoticed. If_ I_ want to of course."

"Fuck..."

So much for ignoring Grimmjow.

* * *

**Hehe... I remember when I wrote this in Mexico...(: Hehe...x)**

**Ahhh; I miss Mexico, in my own little way~! :D**

**Lighting empty houses with fireworks, with my cousins was soooo, much fun... :D Ahhh, good days... Good days... :D Hehe...x)**

**Well I hated getting sick... Ugh... So much pain...D': lol...x)**

**Anyways...**

**Plz R&R... :D**

**No flames plz...D:**

**You shouldn't read if you dun like...:x**


	3. You're Ever So Inviting

**Also... Plz... R&R... it's not asking for much...xp**

**So... anyways...c:**

**Here is chapter three...c:**

* * *

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 3; You're Ever So Inviting...**

The rest of the day, seemed to be hell to Ichigo. Grimmjow had at least been in four of his classes, out of seven, and it didn't help since Grimmjow seemed to notice Ichigo's annoyance, and pain.

Plus, Renji and Rukia didn't help either, they acted as if they were trying to help Ichigo, but they just made his annoyance more noticeable.

And the teachers, the teachers, how they cherished Grimmjow... HOW? Yeah, yeah, he acted great with the teachers, did all his work, attended, blah, blah, blah, etc. he somehow managed to capture ALL their hearts in ONE day. They just didn't know how Grimmjow really acted. An annoying freak of nature. Whatever that meant.

So now, school is over, Hooray...

Renji and Rukia offered to walk Ichigo home, before they headed home themselves, he immediately neglected them. He didn't need their retarded therapy sessions... or what they called therapy sessions.

On his way home, he remembered something, something Grimmjow had told him.

_"Hey there neighbor..."_

"CRAP!" Ichigo screamed,_ 'I have to get home before he finds me!'_

And so, Ichigo ran all the way home. When he finally taught he was home safe, he opened the door and went inside. He heard voices, three to be exact, all familiar, Yuzu, Karin, and... wait that wasn't his dad's voice, he knew for sure,_ 'Goat-face at the clinic at this time.'_ he then heard it again, he couldn't make out what it was saying, but he can hear his sisters giggling, even Karin.

It was Grimmjow's voice. He knew for sure it was. _'Now what is that, freak planning?'_

Ichigo then stormed into the kitchen to where he heard the voices. There they were, Yuzu, Karin and Grimmjow. Yuzu was stirring a pot of something cooking, Karin was just at the table sitting, though, and she seemed to be talking comfortably with Grimmjow, who was cutting some vegetables.

"Ah, Ichi-nii," said Yuzu, "your here earlier than usual."

"What is he doing here?" said Ichigo pointing at Grimmjow, he was glaring at him, while Grimmjow had that bored expression on his face.

"Oh, uh, this is Grimmjow, and that's my brother Ichigo," replied Yuzu introducing them to one another, "he saw me walking home from the groceries earlier, and he asked if I needed help, because I was having trouble, and that he's seen me around, and I figured out that he's our neighbor, he lives in the apartments next to the clinic, Ichigo. Then I invited him for dinner, but he said "No thanks," but that he'd help me cook."

"So you really are my neighbor, or are you lying to both me and my sister now?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm not allowed to lie..." replied Grimmjow. Yuzu looked between the two, a bit confused.

"What? Your parents have you in check or what?" Mocked Ichigo.

"I have no parents." simply replied Grimmjow.

"Uh... oh. Wait? How did you get here so fast?" Questioned, Ichigo.

"I have P.E. seventh period. The teacher let me out early since I was new and haven't gotten my P.E. uniform." Replied, Grimmjow with a shrug. Ichigo wasn't really all that surprised with his answer.

"Oh, you two know each other," said Yuzu, "that's great, Grimmjow told me he's good at math Ichi-ni, maybe he can help you."

"No, I don't need his help."

"Oh, okay... Ichigo are you okay."

"Yeah, Yuzu I'm fine... I'm gonna go sleep awhile it's been a long day." Ichigo said leaving; he left without even glancing at Grimmjow.

"He's an idiot like that Grimmjow," Ichigo heard Karin tell Grimmjow, " Ignore him for now. Eventually he'll warm up to you... I guess."

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

Ichigo took a short nap. He was lying on his bed, in his bedroom. He had taken off his school uniform and thrown on some grey sweat pants, and plain white T-shirt. He looked aside to look at his alarm clock on a small drawer. Its read 7:38 P.M., so he's been asleep for at least two hours.

Ichigo heard a knock, "Hey Kurosaki, it's me, Grimmjow."

Ichigo immediately jumped up, and sat up on his bed. Grimmjow spoke up again, "Can I come in... please, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah s-sure." replied Ichigo.

"Thanks..." said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow then came through the door. Ichigo looked up at him from his spot on the bed, "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh, well... I wanted to explain why I acted the way I was," said Grimmjow, "a freak as you call it, I guess." Grimjow sat at the foot of Ichigo's bed.

There was a pause, "Go on." said Ichigo.

"I got excited when I saw you..." said Grimmjow, without hesitation it seemed.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You remind me of someone... a lot," replied Grimmjow, looking down at his hands on his crossed legs. There was a small curve on his lips, telling Ichigo he was slightly smiling, "you look almost just like them."

Ichigo didn't know what this meant, should he be more freaked out, or should he just try to okay with what Grimmjow was saying.

"How did you know my name?" asked Ichigo, it's been a question that has been in the back of his mind for awhile.

"I really didn't know it all, just your last name." Answered Grimmjow. "I learned your first name today which is, Ichigo. As for your last name... well, you looked like that person you remind me of... and I guessed you maybe had the same last name, which by the looks of it, you do."

"Oh," exclaimed Ichigo, he was staring at Grimmjow in confusion a bit, "why are you telling me this."

"Because...you can see us, if you wanted to."

"See who?" said Ichigo.

Grimmjow's facial expression went to a calm one, to a worried one. His eyes widened before he let out a small laugh, "Oh, I forgot, I was suppose to bring you down to dinner, your sister Yuzu told me to call you." Said Grimmjow, "Come, she looks like the type that could get dangerous if she's angered."

"See who?" Questioned, Ichigo.

"Haha, what?" Said Grimmjow with a fake confused expression, he then reached down towards Ichigo and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up. Ichigo tried pulling away.

"Come on, your sister is callin' you, you wanna make your sister happy, right?" Grinned, Grimmjow.

Ichigo stopped pulling back, he looked up at Grimmjow, "Yea- yeah-"

"-Then go down and eat dinner." He suggested.

"Yeah... right." Said Ichigo.

Grimmjow then continued pulling Ichigo out of his room, by one of his wrist, till they got down stairs.

Ichigo, forgot what he wanted an answer for.

**x.x X.X x.X x.x**

"You sure you don't want any Grimm?" asked Yuzu, apparently she got comfortable enough with Grimmjow to give him a nickname.

Ichigo's dad had come back from the clinic and was helping fix the table. Ichigo couldn't help but feel embarrassed the way his dad acted, now that he taught about it, his dad was a real freak.

"Well... I am pretty hungry." said Grimmjow, tilting his head to the side. Ichigo quickly turned around; he had a smile that showed he wanted to giggle or something. What? Grimmjow could be cute-funny at times. Somehow he managed to get comfortable with Grimmjow, despite his thought's of him a few hours ago.

Ichigo then got a small container and served of whatever was for dinner, "Here,"

Grimmjow looked behind him to see who had spoken to him, it was Ichigo, "You helped cook it. So just take it."

"Yeah, thanks!" Grinned, Grimmjow taking the container, "I gotta get goin' now, have to get ready for tomorrow, then sleep. I really like sleeping." Muttered, Grimmjow, still grinning, though lazily.

"Yeah, alright. See you then." Said, Ichigo.

After they said their goodbyes, Grimmjow left. Ichigo's family ate dinner, and talked about their day. Ichigo excused himself.

"Ima go up to my room now, need to get some rest, 'kay guy? Night."

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

Ichigo laid down that night, on his bed. Looking out his window, on the side of his bed. He felt like he should be remembering something. But what? He knew it was something with Grimmjow. He told him something, Ichigo could remember everything they were talking about, but he wanted an answer from what Grimmjow had told him near the end of their talk.

_"Because... you can see us, if you wanted to."_

Ichigo can feel his eyes dropping. He was tired, _'But what does he mean I can see 'them'?'_, he thought. He kept looking out the window, his eyes feeling heavier.

Before he can shut them completely, he saw Grimmjow, with one of his large grins. Though, it seemingly seemed as a psycho grin of grace. His hands were plastered on the window sill, and his eyes were mischievously looking at him. He had... Angel wings? With red markings on them. What?

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered, and finally sleep got to him.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh; real plot is about to begin... :D Yay... i hope... ;A; well, it is... Almost~! Teehee...c:**

**Ahhhhhh; my grammar...):**

**It's horrible... I think... :p**

**Yea... it is ain't it...:/**

**And Grimmjow's character...D: Too OOC... he's kinda hard for me to write...**

**I'M SO SORRY...D'X**

**Anyways... :p**

**Bye, bye now... :D**

**P.S... PLZ R&R... and no flames :D Thanks...x) and thank you to all who have alerted and faved this... :D**

**I larve you... :U c:**


	4. La Jirafa

_He looks just like him..._

_Just like-_

_No, I must not say his name, he caused me to be a sinner amongst my type, because of him I have blood on my hands._

_But... I was the reason of his death... It wasn't ever his fault, was it? No, it was mine. I should have stayed away from him in the beginning when I was suppose to... I was to ignore his calls..._

_But I didn't..._

_But... Ichigo, looks almost just like him..._

_I can't help myself but stay close to him, and eventually his friends._

_But what if it happens all over again?_

_What will I do then?_

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 4; La Jirafa...**

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to see who had called him, it was Ichigo. He waited till Ichigo caught up with him and continued walking to school with him.

"Mornin' Kurosaki-boy," said a grinning Grimmjow, "Following me now, are we?"

"Nah, woke up late," said Ichigo scratching his head, "ummm, I see you have your school uniform today."

"Uh, yeah, Yuroichi-sensei might get mad this time if I didn't," said Grimmjow looking ahead, "I have her for Literature class. Plus, can't always make myself get away with everything, it's against my morals."

"What morals?" asked Ichigo, looking at Grimmjow. "Just some morals." replied Grimmjow with a shrug.

"Say, Kurosaki-boy, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ichigo's way, "And don't lie, I can tell when anyone lies."

"Well," said Ichigo hesitantly, he didn't know what Grimmjow would say if he told him about last night... What if it was a dream? "I don't know if it was a dream," started Ichigo, "but... well I saw-"

"ICHIGO~!", Ichigo looked ahead to see who had called out his name, it was Rukia grinning, along with Renji. Great.

"I see you got along with your neighbor now." Giggled, Rukia.

"Ha! I knew you had the hots for him!" Screamed Renji, in what seemed joy.

"Just because I get along with someone doesn't mean I have the hots for them." stated Ichigo, he could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He then saw Grimmjow getting closer to him, than he needed to.

"Yea?" said Grimmjow tilting his face in front of Ichigo's, "well I do," he spoke with a wolfish grin, his blue eyes brighter than usual.

"Oh my god" grins Rukia with a shocked expression, "that's so freakin' cute," she squealed, "he's like a freakin' curios cat, no wonder you like him, Ichi. You did always have a thing for cats." Said Rukia, putting a finger on her chin and looking up at the sky in thought.

Renji, was gaping like a fish.

"What the hell, Grimmjow," screamed Ichigo blushing and pushed Grimmjow away. Ichigo turned to look at Rukia, "Rukia! Don't call me, ICHI!" warned Ichigo, "And, YOU!" Shouted Ichigo, tuning around and pointing at Grimmjow, "I told you not to act like a freak-!"

"-how am I being a freak, I'm speaking truth, Ichi." Stated Grimmjow, putting his arms over his chest with a serious look on his face.

Ichigo could feel his face heating up with embarrassment and rage.

"Oh my, I have a wonderful idea," grinned Rukia some more, "let's ditch school today and show Grimmjow around the mall... you are new around here, are you not?" Rukia asked Grimmjow. "Uh, well I've been here before, but it was a long time ago." Said Grimmjow. "Plus," Grimmjow added, "It's different from when I was here, I guess."

"How long ago did you come here?" Asked Ichigo, curiously.

"Ichigo!" Shouted Rukia, and hitting Ichigo at the back of his head with her school bag, "Quit asking Grimmjow so many damn questions!"

"Ow! What the hell, Rukia!" Screamed Ichigo, "You're the one askin' him so many damn, questions!"

"I was not! It was only one question, you idiot!"

"Wait!" Cut in Renji, who had broken away from his shock, "We can't just ditch like that, we'll get in trouble like last time, Rukia. Remembered how your brother threatened not to let me see you no more if I 'persuaded' you to misbehave."

"Awww, c'mon, Renji."

"Nope, I ain't going this time, Rukia." Renji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine... If you do, I won't hit you for a week."

"Nope, not good 'nough." Said Renji.

"I'll blame it all on me, if we get caught~!" Giggled Rukia with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, fine... It should be fun," said Renji, "but, no lovey-dovey you two." Renji said pointing at Ichigo's and Grimmjow's direction. "Ima kick your ass, Renji. "Threatened Ichigo, with gritted teeth.

"Wait," Ichigo turns to look at Grimmjow, "This isn't part of your 'morals' is it, Grimmjow?"

"Nah, as long as I don't lie," answered Grimmjow, "plus, I've been kinda known to be a trouble maker amongst my type, heh."

"What's your type?" Asked Renji, curiously.

"I trust you guys," said Grimmjow, with a soft smile, "you'll find out in time... I just have to make sure, not to let wha' happened last time... repeat it's self."

"Well, okay?" Said Renji, confused.

It was quiet for awhile. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, he seemed in his own little world. Well, still alerted of his surroundings, but still he looked... lost. Rukia broke the quietness when she felt some tension. "Hey, guys?" She said, snapping her fingers, a bit to get their attention, "let's go."

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

Renji had told them to go change, for people won't know they were suppose to be in school. It helped because they looked older than what they were. Except Rukia, who kicked Ichigo in the chins, for mentioning it.

Ichigo went back home, and had to sneak to his room in case anybody was home. Which no one was. He got to his room, threw off his school uniform, and put on simple blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and white sneakers. When he came out he saw Grimmjow wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and some pure, black converse. Ichigo realized he wore a lot of black, and nothing of white, except for his school uniform, but that didn't really count. Grimmjow was just there standing against the fence of the Kurosaki house hold.

"Grimmjow, you ready?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Replied Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't know he can sound so rude.

"Uh, yea... It is, isn't it? Well come on, we need to go meet Rukia and Renji near the mall."

"Alright." Said Grimmjow, getting off the fence, and walking towards Ichigo.

While they're walk, it was quiet. Grimmjow was quiet, and even if Ichigo only knew him for a day, it was... weird... he was usually loud and open about things.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong? You seem, lost." Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow stayed quiet, then spoke, "I- well, I don't know. Just confused and tired... and a bit mad at myself."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Why not?" Ichigo was pushing it. But either way, Grimmjow wasn't gonna answer. But fine, if Grimmjow didn't tell him what was bothering him, he would tell him what was bothering himself, since the morning he woke up. He knew what happened last night wasn't a dream, it couldn't be, and it seemed so real.

"I don't care what you're gonna think of me after I tell you this, and I'm gonna tell you! No more distractions!"

"Is it what you were gonna tell me what was bothering you, earlier." Asked Grimmjow.

"Yea-"

"You got distracted once, stupid."

Grimmjow was smiling again. He was smiling again. He had dimples, Ichigo didn't realize them before, but he could see them.

"He- hey! Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Haha, I should, since I ain't as stupid as you!" Grimmjow started laughing. Ichigo also started laughing, though; he couldn't really see why it was so funny. But Grimmjow's smiles, laughter, happiness... It seemed so contagious. Ichigo knew it sounded so freaking corny, but it was true.

"Shut the hell up, Grimmjow." Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow's way. They were still walking.

"You know," started Ichigo, "whenever I try to talk to you, like, something serious, you always say something that... it just... makes me forget."

"Hmmm... Well, maybe it's me trying to tell your mind that it's not the right time to talk about it."

"Perhaps..." Muttered Ichigo.

Ichigo looked ahead, they were almost to the mall. "Grimmjow, how is it that you're almost so perfect?"

"No one is perfect, Kurosaki." Grimmjow whispered, "In fact, I'm far from perfect." Grimmjow smiled bitterly, and continued "I have a withered past and a blurry future."

Ichigo's eyes softened at Grimmjow's soft tone, and spoke, "You're not from here, are you, Grimmjow?" He asked suddenly, without thinking.

They stopped; they got to where they needed to be. It wasn't crowded as always, mostly because people were at work or at school mostly. Who cared, less people, more space, and more fun. They saw Renji and Rukia. Rukia was waving her arms in the air, as if they couldn't see her... maybe it's because it made her feel taller.

Grimmjow, continued walking, and looked over his shoulder to Ichigo who was still standing there, waiting for an answer, "You'll find out..." Simply, replied Grimmjow.

**x.x X.X x.X x.X X.X**

"Hahahaha, he's kicking your ass Renji!" Laughed Rukia. They had decided to go to an arcade. Renji wanted to challenge Ichigo to some fighting game. "Damn, you suck now, Renji." Laughed Ichigo, and Renji tried to ignore it. Grimmjow just sat next to Rukia.

"Tired, Grimm?" Asked Rukia, to Grimmjow.

"Ya, but I already was." Replied Grimmjow.

"Hmmm, well let's go get you some coffee; we need to wait a bit though after Renji loses... it takes Renji's brain time to cooperate again." She laughed a bit along with Grimmjow.

"Aw, common', he ain't that dumb is he?" Asked Grimmjow.

"Haha, I'm just kidding, I wish you knew he's pretty smart, but only when he wants to be, and there's a limit. Most people think he's dumb though... like my brother." Rukia frowned.

"What? He don' like him or what?"

"Nope, says he's a horrible influence to me. Though, I can't see how he can say anything about him, since me and Renji known each other since we were small. And my brother... he's not really my brother by blood, and...well he has done his wrongs here and there. But hardly, no one knows of them." Explained Rukia.

"Who's your brother?" Asked Grimmjow.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, at the name said. The name sounded familiar to him, though he couldn't place a finger on it.

"He's the CEO of some stupid ass company..." Continued Rukia, "Mind my language, but I don't fucking care about that stupid company, piece of shit if you'd ask me. Because people, who treat other people like shit, are shit." Grimmjow bit the inside of his cheek, Rukia looked pissed, its like just talking about her brother, got her heated up.

"What company?" Asked Grimmjow, scooting closer to Rukia.

"You really are a curious one? Ain't cha?" Smirked Rukia, "Anyways," Rukia continued, seeing as Grimmjow looked really interested, his eyes shined a bit, and Rukia couldn't help but continue, "I don't know much, all I know is he takes land from people... Bribes them usually, makes them believe they'll get a lot more, then, 'pfffft,' its gone," she said snapping her fingers, "just like that, all they had, just gone. How do I know this? I'm pretty sneaky, heh."

"Oh," Grimmjow couldn't help but ask, " But how is he not your real brother?"But he knew he wouldn't get an answer at this time.

"I knew you would think that, and I won't be telling you that, till we figure out more about you." Rukia said, reaching and ruffling Grimmjow's hair a bit. He backed away, grinning.

"Don't do that," Grimmjow said, "I ain't no cat."

"Haha, but you remind me of one." Rukia then looked next to her; Renji was sitting next to her now. He looked tired. He put his forehead on her shoulder and leaned on her.

"I lost." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"So? You're still awesome." Rukia told him, chuckling a bit.

Renji raised his head and sat up straight, "Oh, well I know that much!" He said happily, "I'm tired, let's go to Starbucks."

"You're an Idiot." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

"RENJI!" Screamed Rukia, "Get me one of em' Chappy Bunnies." She said pointing at the stuffed animals, in a machine.

"Aw, you know I suck at these!" Whined Renji.

"Awww, but Renji, you got it last time!" She begged him, some more.

"Yea, and I wasted twenty fuckin' dollars on trying over and over again, though. And you already have one."

"But this one is a new one! It's pink!"

"But I thought you hated pink!" Screamed Renji.

"But, it's Chappy!" Whined Rukia.

"They get annoying sometimes," said Ichigo, to Grimmjow, "well, I mean most of the times..."

"Yeah, but they nice in their own weird way." Grimmjow replied.

Grimmjow then went next to Rukia, and went at her height level, and spoke, "Which one is the one you want? I'll get it for you."

Rukia's eyes widened, "Uh, well- I, uh- I-"

"Come on, just tell me which one you want, and I'll try to get it, I have pretty good luck." Grimmjow told her.

"Um, I want that pink Chappy Bunny, one." She said pushing her finger against the glass, to point to the last Chappy Bunny seen there.

"Okay then... but how do you play this thing?" Grimmjow asked.

Renji slapped himself, "How could you offer something and then not know how to then get it?"

"Says the stupid one here." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! What you say?"

"Oh, what you have trouble hearing too?"

"Okay, I'm gonna kick-"

"-Shut the hell up, Renji." Ichigo told him and getting by Grimmjow's side, and explained to him how too try to attempt to get the stuffed animal for Rukia. He even demonstrated once and failed to get the stuffed animal.

"Okay, now you try, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, moving a bit to let Grimmjow try.

"Hmmm, I think I can get it in the first try." Smiled Grimmjow, putting a coin in the slot.

"Psh, wanna bet on it?" Asked Renji, mockingly.

"I'm not allowed to bet." Replied Grimmjow, nonchalantly.

Renji was gonna say something, till Rukia stomped on his foot. He gritted his teeth, in pain, trying to not let out a moan of pain out. He failed.

"You said you wouldn't hit me for a week!" Renji screamed at Ruika. The short girl just rolled her eyes.

While Renji was trying not to cry in pain. Grimmjow was trying to figure out how he could get the Chappy Bunny. Rukia pressed her forehead against the glass, along with Ichigo, when she started seeing the mechanical arm move. Her smile widened when she saw the mechanical hand get the Chappy Bunny and another small stuffed giraffe, also. Wow, what luck, huh? Rukia then squealed when it got to the small hole that it needed to go, to retrieve the stuffed animals.

"Oh my, god! Grimm you got it." She said as Grimmjow placed the Chappy Bunny on her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said over and over again.

"Haha, you got it on the first try," said Ichigo, "and two." He said looking at the small orange giraffe, in Grimmjow's hand.

"Heh, yea, I know, I'm awesome." Grimmjow said grinning widely, he then simply smiled. "Here," Grimmjow said, handing Ichigo the stuffed giraffe. "I want you to have this; it reminds me of you in a way."

Ichigo looked at the giraffe and then at Grimmjow. "Um, but it's yours, you won it. And what do you mean I remind you of a giraffe?" He asked.

"But I want you to have it. It's the most I could do, since you've been so nice to me, despite my weirdness." Grimmjow said. "And giraffes remind me of you, hm, let's see." Grimmjow thought, looking up, then looked back at Ichigo. "They have a weird hair color, like you're weird hair-"

"I have weird hair-!"

"-they're tall, and they have crazy attitudes when you finally piss them off... Oh, and you look like one when you pout." Grimmjow said chuckling.

"I don't wither I should take that as a compliment, or not."

"They're also beautiful... Well to some people. Just like you are, to me..." Grimmjow said, almost in a whisper.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow did not just say that. Wait? Yes, he did.

"Awww, that's so cute." Rukia said hugging the Chappy Bunny in her arms. While Renji rolled his eyes. He totally saw that coming when Grimmjow offered Ichigo the giraffe.

Ichigo was blushing. He could tell, his face felt really warm.

"Come one ya' idiot!" Screamed Renji, louder than he was suppose to, "Just take it! I would have by now!"

"Aw, Renji's jealous, Grimm didn't get him one." Laughed, Rukia.

Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow, who was smiling at him, and then back down to the giraffe, and then slowly took it. When he finally did, he felt Grimmjow's fingers brush slightly against his own.

His fingers were soft and warm. But he somewhat flinched, by the sudden touch. He then looked at the giraffe in his hands; he looked at its beady little, brown eyes and its ridiculous smile. He loved it... it was from Grimmjow.

**x.x X.X x.X x.X x.x**

The rest of their time in the mall was fun. Mostly because of the laughs Rukia and Renji would give them. Rukia would talk about random stories about the times her and Renji, got caught ditching by her older brother. As for Renji, he would go up to random people and point at Ichigo and Grimmjow, and tell the people to look at the stuffed giraffe in Ichigo's hand. Renji would then tell them, that the giraffe was Ichigo's and Grimmjow's, long lost child. At one point, Renji tried making Ichigo and Grimmjow get into a cubicle where you can take photos in, with the giraffe, of course. BUT warned them not to do anything dirty in there, with their child watching. Ichigo, having the temper he had, had enough and chased Renji around with the giraffe in his hands, threatening him, that he would kill him with the giraffe.

Rukia would yell at them, and when they wouldn't listen she told Grimmjow to take pictures with her in the cubicle. The first two pictures were decent smiles, but once Grimmjow cracked a grin, Rukia tried to do a grin like his. It came out ridiculous, and had them laughing, from there for the rest of the shots left, they made funny faces. At the last picture Renji was pushed into the cubicle by someone, most likely Ichigo, falling on Grimmjow's and Rukia's lap.

Rukia slapped Renji at the back of his skull, screaming that he most likely killed the picture. Eventually all left, Renji dragging Rukia to the bus, because he didn't want to be seen walking with her, when her brother was most likely going home at this time. They said their goodbyes to Ichigo and Grimmjow, and telling them that fore sure, they had to go to school tomorrow.

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked back to their homes. It wasn't that late, at least around seven in the afternoon. Ichigo quickly jumped into the question that's been bothering him almost day when they were a block away from the mall.

"Were you outside my window last night, before I completely fell asleep?" Ichigo was expecting Grimmjow to stutter a 'no', but he didn't.

"Yup! That was me out there!" Grimmjow shouted cheerfully, at least it sounded cheerfully. "I have weird ass wings, huh?" He said stretching.

"Wa- wait! You admit it!" Ichigo was in shock. Grimmjow said yes, with a complete straight face.

"What? Did you expect me to lie about something like that?" Grimmjow said, putting his stretched arms down, "You know me better than that, Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, he remembered Grimmjow told him he doesn't lie... he has morals. What kinda person has that as a moral? Everyone lies, once in awhile at least. "Yeah, I kinda do... but- you had wings!"

"Ha, I already said that Kurosaki. But that is for another day." Grimmjow said smirking. "WHAT? No, today!"

"Nope."

"YES!"

"Nope."

"Fine! Tomorrow!"

"Alright then." Grimmjow sounded content.

"YES-! Wait, you said yes?"

"Sure did Kurosaki, but you have to come to my apartment... It looks like, super lonely, it makes me sad." Grimmjow said with a playful frown.

"Umm, okay fine, but you have to tell me what I want to know."

"Uhh, not everything, alright... I'm pretty personal at times."

"Fine."

When Ichigo got the front of his house he told Grimmjow bye, and watched as Grimmjow was walking backwards, toward the building that his apartment was at. Ichigo waved goodbye one last time before he went inside the fence of his house.

**x.x X.X x.X x.X x.x**

Grimmow peeked around the wall of the building where his apartment was at. He saw that Ichigo wasn't there no more and so he went up to his apartment.

He felt calm, which was good. When he was first told that he was suppose to come back to this town, he felt depressed with all that has happened in his past here. But now... well it's looking up.

Grimmjow sighed, contently. But thinking about so many things at once. It was making his head hurt. "I have to stop thinking about so much shit." Grimmjow muttered to himself. He... he felt watched. It was probably just his sister, making sure he wasn't messing up. Which in a way he was, by getting too close to Ichigo and his friends. He so hoped it wasn't his sister or another one of their kind (especially his sister). Even a demon may be better at this time if he had a stalker, perhaps.

When he reached the top floor of the building finally he looked around one last time. He knew he was being watched, he felt it. But if he were to cause a commotion around a place like this, he would surely be seen. His sister has told him, he's fallen so far, that even normal human beings can not only see him, but touch him. And he wasn't supposed to be touched, ever. Grimmjow then simply sighed, before slipping inside his apartment. As long as they weren't stalking Ichigo or his friends for that case, he was fine. He had to be.

When Grimmjow went inside his apartment, he didn't see a small lithe frame slip out of the shadows.

_"I've finally found you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."_

* * *

**The giraffe part, happened to one of my friends in Mexico, god I miss her...D': Haha...x3 also the song "La Jirafa" by Calle 13 inspired me even more to do that part...xD**

**And yes! Ppl ditch skool on the second day of their first day at skool, sometimes... I did that once in middle school for my new friend...:p with other ppl...**

**Anyways... I'm not really happy with this chapter... So... Yea...:/**

**Its like telling their relation with each other, and Rukia and Renji will make a big deal in this story eventually... maybe... Idk really rite now, but they will be there...**

**Okay, sometimes, in the beginning, ima be putting a small first person POV, from the past or from the present. Its like for you to know what to perhaps expect, and not get confused in the chapter...**

**Or its just the fact that I'm dumb...o.O'**

**Sooo, anyways... Sorry for you ppl who hate OOC... But yea... I don't see Grimmjow as a brutal angel... even if I do think there are some of those... But there's a reason behind his attitude... which will be found out later...**

**Anyways, thanks again for the alerts, faves, and reviews I got...x)**

**I get really happy...x) It shows me people liking what I write... I hope...**

**So, R&R plz~! And no flames plz...eUe' You shouldn't read if you don't like... :x**

**Thanks...x)**

**Bye, bye now~!*la**tight hug***


	5. Pull the Curtains

**Thank you to all you people who have; faved, alerted and Read and Reviewed~! (:**

**Soooo... this is super long... :/ I need to update more, cuz then one chapter is huge... plus, I can't but get the feeling I lose readers that way...)': and... I forget the plot... which is currently**  
**happening... Yep... :p**

**Now! The plot shall begin! :DDD**

**Well... A part of it... :B**

* * *

_"My dear brother, the humans that you have caused pain to, may surely become demons, someday. And you'll be the one to suffer the most."_

_"Then I'll deal with it..."_

_"You'll be the one to kill them, to pay for your crimes. You began it, and you'll finish it..."_

_"No, I won't... If it means killing anyone I love... I'll give up becoming a full fledged angel, once again."_

_"...You really have fallen far, haven't you? My dear brother, Grimmjow..."_

_"Not far enough, my dear sister..."_

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 5; Pull the Curtains...**

The next day arrived. Ichigo woke up, hurried getting ready to go to meet Grimmjow outside and go to school. They had agreed to hang out after school at Grimmjow's house. He told Ichigo his house looked lonely right now, since hardly anything was probably there. Ichigo simply agreed to go to his place then.

He rushed out the front door, giving a quick good bye to Yuzu and Karin, and giving his dad a kick in the face, as he himself tried kicking Ichigo.

When he stepped outside, Grimmjow was already outside waiting by the fence. "Damn, you're always in time." Ichigo smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know." Grimmjow said, gingerly.

While they walked, it was pretty quiet. There really wasn't much to talk about. Random questions would just be answered by a "yes" or "no". Which were all Ichigo's questions. Then, Grimmjow asked a  
question.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said.

"Uh, yeah, what's up Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, happy that there was perhaps not gonna be such quietness now that Grimmjow started talking.

"Have you felt, like, um- well..." Grimmjow stuttered a bit, making Ichigo raise an orange eyebrow.

"Well? Felt what?" Ichigo questioned. Grimmjow had a serious look on his face, yet worried. Something gave him away, but what could it be?

"Well, how do I say this without maybe freaking you out?" Grimmjow told him.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, confused. "What do you mean? _Freaking me out!_ What are trying to tell me?" Ichigo screamed at Grimmjow.

"Damn, you have a horrible temper. And I thought I used to have it bad." Grimmjow sighed, "Look calm down, I'm gonna tell you, but just calm down." Grimmjow said, in a mocking, yet soothing voice.

"I am calm!" Screamed, Ichigo.

"Idiot." Grimmjow mumbled. "Anyways, listen to me, seriously." Grimmjow said, with a serious look on his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. He can see a bit of worry in Grimmjow's blue eyes. He wasn't one to read people. He was horrible at it. But he felt like Grimmjow's blue eyes, gave all his emotions away.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" Ichigo questioned.

Grimmjow stopped walking, Ichigo had forgotten they were still walking to school.

"Have you felt, like... you were being watched, late last night when we were coming back from the mall?"

"What, do you mean?" Ichigo questioned, "I haven't felt like that. Do you feel watched?"

Grimmjow looked away, "Yeah..."

"Look Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed. "We need to talk, I know you admitted to be outside my window the other night. But, you still haven't fully explained where you're from. What if that brings danger to me? Not only me, but my friends?"

Grimmjow looked sourly at Ichigo. "You think I don't know that." He hissed.

"I never said that," Countered Ichigo. "But we need to get it down. After school when I go to your place, you're gonna explain everything to me."

"What? No!" Grimmjow shouted, "Not everything! I have my privacy! Thank you very much!" He said jabbing Ichigo on his chest."

"Ugh, fine. Just explain to me where you're from, and shit like that..." Ichigo said swaying Grimmjow's hand away and started to walk again.

"Don't call it shit," Grimmjow said, also starting to walk again, "My past may be screwed up, but it ain't shit." Grimmjow said, looking straight ahead.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, from the corner of his eye. He saw he looked pissed, so he apologized, "Oh, right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Ichigo said, sincerely. He meant it. But something else was now in the back of his head.

"What's so bad that you need to hide from me anyways? You don't seem like one to carry such bad burdens."

Grimmjow sighed, "Wish you knew, Kurosaki."

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

"Where were you three yesterday?" Kenpachi's roaring voice was heard across the classroom. Also probably in the halls... Who the hell knew, Ichigo just hoped they would be saved. Somehow. Damn, lucky Grimmjow, he wasn't even stopped by Kenpachi when he went through the door with Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia by his side.

"Uhh, well you see, um-"

"-Shut up Renji, you're gonna get us more in trouble." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. His eyes then lingered to Grimmjow's sitting form, in the back of the room. He had guilt in his eyes, but he also seemed pretty worried about his own fate also.

"What are you looking at, Kurosaki!" Kenpachi ordered, following Ichigo's eye sight. He was looking at Grimmjow, who looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact from Kenpachi.

"And where were you, Jagerjaques?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I understand these three, all disappearing at the same time. But, what about you?"

"Uhh, well you see-"

_'Grimmjow doesn't lie... He gonna rat himself out... And us... NO!'_

"-I went sight seeing, around a mall in Karakura Town. I am new around here, and well I wanted to see what's there." Grimmjow said.

Kenpachi rolled his single eye, "He told me where he was. What about you, three!"

"Uh, yea but if we tell you, you'll kill us unlike him." Renji said and Rukia punched him in the arm, "Shut up! You dumb-ass." Rukia hissed at him.

"Kurosaki, you tell me then. Where were you?"

Ichigo sighed and put his head down, "I ditched with Renji and Rukia, to the mall also."

Kenpachi looked at him then back to Grimmjow, "You were with him?"

"Yeah." Muttered, Grimmjow.

"You three are gonna stay after school for detention."

"What! Why, not Grimmjow?" Asked Renji, clutching the arm Rukia had punched him on.

"Because unlike you three, he told me right when I asked him." Kenpachi replied, "Now sit down, you three!"

Ichigo went to sit down in his assigned seat in front of Grimmjow. He then felt someone tap him on his shoulder, he turned around to meet Grimmjow's face, a little to close to his own but Grimmjow didn't seem to look uncomfortable by it unlike Ichigo, who backed up a bit.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Whispered, Grimmjow.

"What? No, why would I? I ratted my self out, not you." Ichigo said, trying to give a smile.

Grimmjow looked at him, he had a small frown on his face, "Oh well that's good. But, how are we gonna meet after school today then?"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. In a way he had forgotten, "Well detention is one hour or so. I'll just meet you at your apartment."

"Oh, no I'll come wait for you by the school gates." Grimmjow decided.

"No, I don't wanna make you walk more."

"Nah, its okay, I was gonna pick up something tomorrow, but I'll just do it today in that case."

"You sure?"

"Yup, dun' worry Kurosaki-"

"-Stop calling me Kurosaki, its annoying..."

"But I like it so, shut up." Grimmjow said, flicking Ichigo lightly on his forehead, with his middle finger. Instead of giving him a grin, he gave Ichigo a kind smile. Ichigo simply smiled back. When Grimmjow smiled like that, he seemed serene. _'He looks beautiful...'_ Ichigo then saw Grimmjow's eyes look above him, to someone behind him.

"You two are getting annoying!" Kenpachi said hitting Ichigo on the top of his head with the papers in his hands, "Turn around Kurosaki and pay attention, you're already failing. And the same goes to you Jagerjaques, if you keep following Kurosaki, you'll end up failing as well." Kenpachi then went back to his teachings.

"Eh, sorry Kurosaki. Just talk to me after class. Okay?" Grimmjow said, now giving him a lopsided grin.

"It's alright." Ichigo said turning back around. He didn't really care about this class anyways. He was already failing, and it was very difficult to catch up. Math was always confusing for him. The most he could do, is just not distract Grimmjow, he'll most likely pass unlike himself.

_'I wonder what Grimmjow, hasn't perhaps ever passed?'_

**x.x X.X x.X x.X x.X**

"So, I'll see you after detention, Grimmjow. Sorry, again." Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing outside near the school gates, of the school building. Renji and Rukia were with them also, arguing on how they should keep their mouths shut and not make it worse. Ichigo and Grimmjow were trying to ignore it, but it was hard not to, by how loud those two were.

"Are you guys always like this?" Grimmjow asked them, getting next to both Renji and Rukia.

"Hmmm? Yeah, pretty much." Rukia smirked.

"Yup! It's the way we show our love for one another." Renji said, wrapping an arm around Rukia's small frame.

"Ha, so when I get close to you will you treat me the same?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, not you, never," Renji said.

"You're like so, I don't know." Rukia said.

"I'm what?" Grimmjow asked, raising a thin blue eyebrow.

"Well," started Renji, "you don't seem like the one to take things, you look...delicate. BUT! At the same time you don't. I don't know, you seem strong, but something just, gah! I don't know!" Shouted Renji, in frustration.

"I understand, Renji." Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes, "Come here." Grimmjow said extending a hand to Renji.

Renji looked at Grimmjow in confusion, he had a kind smile on his face, that made him look peaceful. Renji looked at the hand extended in front of him, and took it. Grimmjow pulled Renji towards him.

Ichigo felt a rage of jealousy starting to fling up. _'It's like he doesn't even know I'm here!'_

People who were watching, like Ichigo and Rukia, would have taught Grimmjow was going to hug Renji, but instead he put him in a head lock.

"You think I'm delicate!" Screamed Grimmjow into his ear, "I'll show you whose delicate!" Grimmjow then started giving Renji a noggie.

Rukia started laughing when a few pass byers would look at them. Ichigo felt somewhat startled. And. relief.

"Ahhh, come on, Grimmjow! I'm sorry!" Renji apologized. Grimmjow had one of his grins spread across his face. "Haha, I know you are." Grimmjow laughed, still continuing to give Renji a noogie.

Ichigo smiled, and laughed slightly. Kinda happy he didn't cause a scene because of his jealousy. He then heard something. A bell. He looked to the his side where the gate was at.

He saw someone.

A girl to be exact, if he saw correctly. He noticed how she walked by people unnoticed. She had long, orange hair, but it wasn't exactly like his own, it was strawberry blond color. He couldn't  
really see her face since she was looking ahead and her bangs seemed to be covering the side of her face. She wore some sort of white lolita dress outfit, with multiple dark red ribbons. She had some sort of staff that was swung over her shoulders, with a big sphere at the end of it which had a bell hanging on it, behind her.

The girl seemed to be following a black cat, looking straight ahead. Ichigo can make out the cats eyes, they were an emerald green, and they had thin green lines under them.

_'What a weird cat,'_ thought Ichigo. It was leading, and the way it walked was more graceful than other cats. But he could feel something strange about the cat. He felt...evil in the cat, while the  
girl, she had not much evil about her. But she seemed like one to follow evil, but tried to oppose it.

Then, the girl seemed to realize him, she turned to look at Ichigo. He could see her face clearly now. It seemed soft, she had slightly tanned skin. She also contained icy beautiful blue eyes, but not beautiful enough not rival Grimmjow's own blue eyes he decided. She stared back at him, tilting her head a bit. He realized her body then. She had big, no HUGE breasts. Her eyes then fell on someone else near Ichigo.

Ichigo followed her eyesight and it fell on Grimmjow, who still had Renji in a headlock and was laughing along side Rukia like a maniac. Ichigo looked back at the girl and  
saw that her eyes had softened immensely.

Ichigo heard a cat meow, and his eyes fell on the black cat in front of the girl, who was looking up at her as if telling her to hurry up. She then looked back at Ichigo one last time before looking  
straight ahead and walking forward again.

"Ichigo." It was Grimmjow, "what you looking at?" Ichigo blinked, and just like that, the girl was gone.

"She was just there..." Ichigo whispered.

"Who?" Aske,d Grimmjow standing next to Ichigo.

"I don't know. But she seemed different." Said, Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, looking at Ichigo worried, "you haven't told him, have you?" She said standing close to Grimmjow, and Renji following her and also re-fixing his hair.

"Told me what?" Asked, Grimmjow, curiously.

"He can see spirits-"

"-RENJI!" Rukia screamed at Renji, slapping him on the back of his head. "Ow, what the hell, he was gonna figure out sooner or later."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well, he can but its nothing were not used to. Me and Renji can also see spirits, just not as strong as Ichigo. We don't know if it through our blood line or just a talent of  
ours." Rukia explained, with a bitter smile on her face, "In a way, it's brought us all together I guess."

"Oh... I figured much." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "But who did you see?"

"Wait? You're okay with this?" Ichigo said.

"Well yeah. Who did you see? I need to know who or what exactly you saw." Grimmjow told him.

"A girl... When people passed by her or she would pass by people she went completely unnoticed." Ichigo answered. "I'm pretty sure by the way she looked she would've been looked at for at least a glance or something."

"Okay," Grimmjow said, "what she'd look like?" He asked.

Ichigo answered, "She had strawberry blond hair, and she wore a white dress with multiple red ribbons," he said, "and umm, she had icy blue eyes. I don't know, but she had really big breast-"

"-You mean boobies? Were they bigger than Orihime's?" Interrupted, Renji.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch, "Rukia."

"Ahh! What the fuck that hurt, Rukia!" Renji screamed clutching his chest.

Rukia tsked, "Well you just lucky you didn't have any "boobies" you idiotic, perve."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow again, and realized Grimmjow's eyes had widened slightly, with confusion in them.

"Oh and she was following a black cat." Finished, Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked at him, "If you see either of them again, avoid them. You got that?"

"Yea- yeah. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing you should concern yourself with. Look, just go to detention." Grimmjow told him.

"But what about you?" Asked Ichigo.

"Its alright, I need to pick something up anyways, remember? It'll kill time." Grimmjow said.

"Well okay," said Ichigo, "I'll see you then, by the gates. Right?"

"Yes, Kurosaki." Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes, and starting to walk away. "See you." Grimmjow said waving behind him, and not looking back.

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

"Now where is that shop at?" Grimmjow muttered to himself.

His sister had told him to go directly to some shop when he got to Karakura Town. But being the person he was, he took his time. It's not like he really needed a weapon, but now that Ichigo told him that he saw some cat with an odd girl. Maybe he would need the weapon the shop owner would be giving him. In a way, he wasn't worried of the girl, she was following a cat. So that meant that she was perhaps a demon in training. As for the cat, it was most likely training her, so that meant that it was a Full Fledge Demon, taking the form of an animal.

_'I wonder if it's her? But what is she doing here, she should be old and wrinkly by now...or dead. And why the hell would she be following a black cat?'_

Grimmjow weaved his fingers through his sky blue locks, pulling them a bit in frustration. He knew coming back to this town would bring him trouble. Grimmjow closed his eyes remembering a discussion with perhaps said girl.

_"You killed him, Grimmjow! You caused his death! You killed my best friend! You're no Angel!"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen, if I stopped coming. But, I was forbidden to see him. I'm sorry..."_

_"No! Why did you leave him? He loved you, how could you not expect him to do something like this?"_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"-Shut up! If you could die, I- I would be the one with the gun!"_

Grimmjow stopped walking and punched the wall closest to him, just hard enough to crack the bricks. His breathing was ragged like. "Fuck this. It is her, I know it is. But why can't I sense her?"

"Did you do that?"

Grimmjow looked up, thankfully distracted from his thoughts, and saw a slightly pale man. He had shaggy blond hair, and had a stripped white and green bucket hat, that shadowed his gray eyes. He also had a small fan out that covered the lower part of his face. Though in a way Grimmjow wanted to laugh at what the man was wearing...then again his usual uniform wasn't so casual either.

Grimmjow looked to the wall next to him, which he had punched. His eyes widened in realization of what he had done. He shouldn't have done that, he can't control his strength well. If he wasn't any more careful, he would've destroyed the whole wall.

"I-"

"-Don't mind explaining it," said the man, "even if it is under my property." He muttered.

Grimmjow looked up to see a store, the one he was looking for. "Are you-"

"Kisuke Urahara," smiled the man, "why of course I am!" He answered almost, cheerfully. "And you must be Grimmjow Jagerjaques?"

"Uh, yeah. My sister-"

"-Yeah, yeah." Urahara cut him off. "Come on in, I have your katana ready."

"Katana?" Grimmjow asked him confused, but yet followed him inside the store.

"A sword, duh." Said Urahara, "Your weapon, if it helps you understand more."

"I do! But I already had one before, and she-"

"Your sister told me they removed her from your care, and I told your sister I'd find a way to get her back. I had her stolen, but none the less I got her back. That's all that matters."

"You got Pantera back." Grimmjow gasped.

"Why of course, it wasn't easy but I got her back." Urahara smiled. "So wait here and I'll go get it."

Grimmjow followed even if Urahara told him to wait, "Wait? Is what my sister told me true? Are you a Demon?"

Urahara turned back around and looked at Grimmjow, "Hm, why would you like to know?"

"I- I don't know? But, I was wondering... What do you know about people who passed away... becoming demons?"

"My, so many questions at once. Your sister wasn't lying when she said you were a curious one. Tell me, when you were an angel mistaken for a human, did curiosity kill you?"

Grimmjow frowned at Urahara, "I don't remember anything of when I was supposedly in a human body... Well? Are ya' gonna answer me or not?"

"I'm not a demon...but I have demon blood in me," Urahara answered, "one of my grandparents was a demon, but we don't speak of it." Urahara told him turning around to look at a cabinet, "Also, about a human becoming a demon, is just like a human becoming an angel, it isn't possible." Urahara said, making Grimmjow confused. "It's most likely they were a demon without knowing it in a human's body."

"Ohh... Well, you didn't have to answer me, ya' know."

"You were getting agitated, I can tell."

"I was not!" argued, Grimmjow.

"HIYA!"

Grimmjow felt someone stick something on his ass, which caused him to visibly turn red from embarrassment in front of Urahara.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow stuttered, turning around slowly, looking down to see a boy with red shortish hair, and black eyes. He clearly had the face of innocence, but it was twisted in a grumpy manner.

"I feel evil in you!" The boy shouted, "I put a- uh..." the boy tried thinking, "I forgot how it's called." he whispered to himself, "Crap," he muttered, "WELL! It don't matter! I put a sticky note on your ass!" The boy shouted with pride.

"You little!" Grimmjow screamed, trying to take the sticky note of his ass, "I'm an angel!" Grimmjow couldn't seem to remove the sticky note.

The boy laughed, "Yeah? Well I'm a dog! Liar!"

"You ain't no dog!" screamed Grimmjow, trying harder to take the sticky note off, "you a fucking mutt!"

"Ohh, such word for an "angel" to say."

"Why can't I take this thing off!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Haha, I told you. It's a sticky note!" The red haired boy said, smiling up at Grimmjow evilly.

"Did you have to stick it on my ass!" Grimmjow said pulling harder, then stopped, and turned around.

"You're looking at me picking at my ass!" Grimmjow screamed, pointing at Urahara, "Aren't you? You fucking per-"

"-Now, now," Urahara said, waving his fan in front of his face in an innocent manner, "I'm simply looking at you remove it in such a pathetic manner."

"WHAT?"

"In order to remove it," the red haired boy, behind him spoke, "It must be by the owner who placed it." He said proudly. "Or," he continued, "the victim must be a powerful, yet an innocent and kind soul." His eyes narrowed, "like one of an angel... You're no _angel_." He said, with a hard voice, "If you were, you'd be able to remove it."

Grimmjow felt his fist tighten. How could this boy, say such things. He turned around quickly, and opened his mouth to argue-

"Jinta," Urahara spoke first, "This is Grimmjow...he is an angel...a different kind."

Grimmjow looked behind, at Urahara, "But, I feel you must leave now Grimmjow-"

"What-!"

"-If you don't, your new friends," Urahara then reached on top of a cabinet, and pulled something down, that made Grimmjow's eyes widened, "may be killed." Urahara finished, handing Grimmjow a katana, known as Pantera.

"Now Jinta," Urahara ordered, pulling out his small fan again, and smiling behind it, "take that sticky note off Grimmjow. We wouldn't want him to go in to save them looking like a fool. Now would we?"

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

Ichigo was bored shitless in detention. But he was pretty happy that he was able to sit in his assigned seat in back of class by the one of the windows.

Stretching a bit, his eyes wondered out the window. He saw her again. The girl, from before. If he didn't know better, it looked like she was trying to pierce his skin by staring at him with her icy blue eyes. She had a deep frown on her face. He then saw her lips moving, mouthing something.

"I'm going to kill you..."

Ichigo's heart stopped. He was now very happy, that he was inside.

He saw her pull a somewhat large hood over her head, that seemed connected to the back of her dress. It shadowed most her face, only allowing him to see her now smiling mouth.

She then extended her arm that was holding the staff. He heard the bell on it ring slightly, even if he was inside the school building. He then saw how the staff transformed into a katana, with a dark red hilt, the same color as her ribbons he noticed.

Ichigo gulped. _'Grimmjow... He'll be here soon. What if she hurts him?'_

"Shit..." Ichigo whispered.

And without thinking he stood up from his desk, and ran out the door.

He can hear Kenpachi and Rukia calling out his name and to come back here. And then, Renji screaming, "What the fuck! No fair!"

At this time he didn't care. He had to lure the girl away. He didn't want Grimmjow to get hurt. He cared about him. And he would protect him...even if it cost him his life.

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

When Ichigo got outside, the girl wasn't there no more. _'She must have left...'_ Even so Ichigo decided to check the block, perhaps if she was still around there.

Ichigo heard a bell... He looked behind him, expecting perhaps the girl. But instead, he saw the black cat instead. He didn't realize before, but the cat had a green bow, that matched its green eyes, around it's neck with a bell hanging on it. Then, he heard a small calming laugh.

"My, my... I didn't expect you to actually come out." The voice giggled sweetly, "Bet you were scared for Grimmjow. Weren't you, boy?"

Ichigo turned around only to be in front of the girl, who was slightly looking up at him, from her height. Though half her face was covered by her hood, but he could see her smile. Ichigo was frozen in place. He then, flinched slightly as he felt the cold steel of her sword placed on his neck.

"Say, your last name wouldn't happen to be, Kurosaki? Would it?" She asked softly.

Ichigo eyed the blade on his neck, then the girl, "Yes... It is. Why, do-"

"-You look almost just like him."

_"You remind me of some one..."_

"What a shame though...Grimmjow took him away from me, someone dear to me. Now it's his turn."

The girl raised her sword. And Ichigo stumbled back, and fell hard on his back. He recuperated just in time to see the sword going down to end him. He closed his eyes, waiting for his fate.

_'Grimmjow...'_

And heard a clash of metal, right above him. Which hurt his head from the impact. But something else made him weak, he could feel a strong pressure, making his head hurt even more.

He heard the girl grunt, perhaps from being pushed back. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and saw Grimmjow's back towards him. He knew it was Grimmjow. His hair, his blue hair always made himself known.

Ichigo tried getting up, trying to make his body recuperate at the same time. When he succeeded at getting up, he tried getting closer to Grimmjow, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Stay back," Grimmjow ordered softly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he recuperated fully, he saw wings on Grimmjow's back. They seemed to have ripped out of his school uniform shirt. His wings, they looked like angel wings, but...they had red markings on some parts, it looked just like fresh blood. Not just that, but it seemed like his back and shirt had also gotten blood on them.

_'Did he get injured?'_

"I'm not hurt if that's what you thinking," Grimmjow said, not facing Ichigo. Grimmjow was staring at the girl, who seemed angry, with a snarl on her face.

"But it is blood. It's just the way my wings are. You see...I'm not pure like other angels," Grimmjow explained. "I hope you accept me, after this." He muttered.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, and spoke again, but to the girl, "Just like any other creature, you go for a weak human being...don't you?" He asked the girl.

"He's not weak," The girl responded, "for a human of course." She said, looking down at the black cat, that was now next to her.

"I think I know now why you went after him," Grimmjow grinned at her, "but it doesn't matter." He said pointhing his katana at her direction. "After her, you're next, kitty-cat." He said, keeping both the girl and the cat in his sights.

* * *

**Hehe, come on, who can't guess who the big boobed chick with strawberry blond hair is? XDDDD Becuz I love her...(: I'm a fan of her boobies, lmfao! XDDD Jk, jk, jk... But still she's awesome! :D I think she made this chapter better... :3**

**Ohh, who can guess who the "Kitty-cat" is? As Grimmjow calls it... :D**

**Review plz~! Tell me what you think so far either way... ;A;**

**Sooo, thank you all who have faved, alerted this, and reviewed~!**

**It lets me know that you liking it I guess...**

**SO PLZ~! READ AND REVIEW~!**

**I larve you all~!**

***MWAH*~ :3**


	6. Slay Em'

**Before I get started! I wanna say thanks for your guys' awesome reviews! :D it makes me so happy when you do so! :D**

_**Ohh, and Misha! For your question, yea... Not really possible... Angels and Humans are two totally different beings... I had issues about that question... Lol...xD Also! I'm also very happy by your reviews too! :D and I'm happy you ****liking it! :D**_

**Well anyways! :D here's the next chapter... Ehh, it would have came out worse if I updated sooner...-_-;**

* * *

_"Mama, look! There's a girl near the river bank, she's gonna jump! We need to save her!"_

_"Ichigo! NO!"_

_That was the last time I saw my mother...alive of course... I saw her blood splattered corpse after she had saved me..._

_She risked her life for me, from a Demon. Just as Grimmjow was doing right now..._

_But no one needs to know that, do they._

**X.X x.X x.X x.X x.x **  
**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 6; Slay Em'...**

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who was looking dead on at the girl. Ichigo was still shocked to see Grimmjow with angel wings, like he had that night. He was sure now, that it wasn't a dream, and Grimmjow wasn't lying. Not that he thought so. No, no way.

"Just stand back, Ichigo..." _'He said my name...'_ "I'll protect you." Grimmjow smiled.

"What- no! Grimmjow!" Before Ichigo could try to stop Grimmjow, Grimmjow bolted towards the girl, in inhuman speed, spreading his wings a bit, to allow him to move more swiftly.

Grimmjow brought his katana up, ready to bring it back down. But the girl reacted and pulled up her own katana, to stop the attack. She pushed Grimmjow back slightly, and tried slashing him, across his chest, but he jumped back, almost easily dodging her attack.

"Stay still!" The girl screamed, going for an attack once again. Grimmjow merely grinned wide at her, before flying up. "Well, what fun will that be?" He mocked, "Now come and get me, if ya' can of course."

The girl merely smiled, aiming the blade of her sword to Grimmjow. Grimmjow raised an eye brow, as he seemed to realize the blade light aflame and dissolve in the air, like ashes.

"Ha, what the fuck can that-" Before Grimmjow could finish his taunt, he felt something grab his ankle harshly. His blue eyes visibly widened, as he then felt the object slam him down, which followed in slamming him into the ground. The pain was excruciating, and it didn't help he landed on his wings, he could fell the concrete underneath him break. As he slightly open his eyes, he could see ashes moving in the air, he could smell them.

**X.X x.X x.X x.X x.x**

Ichigo's eyes widened, "The, fuck..." He murmured, he could feel his breathing hitching as the dust of broken concrete cleared. Showing Grimmjow fliping over, and trying to get on both hands and knees, slightly spitting out blood, with a few curses, coming out his mouth. Ichigo turned his head around, unable to take to see Grimmjow like that.

Then he saw the black cat, just sitting upon a tree branch. It's tail flicking back and forth slightly. Its intense emerald eyes, looking at the girl. As if studying her, observing her. They then fell on Grimmjow, lingering on his form, longer than necessary.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see Renji and Rukia, running towards him, but they stopped when they saw the place nearly destroyed.

"What the hell happened here?" Rukia shouted, looking around with wide eyes.

"Grimmjow!" Renji screamed, Rukia gasped when she saw Grimmjow. Renji was about to run to help him, but was stopped by Ichigo. "No, its not safe!"

"I know that, dip shit! But he's in danger!" Argued Renji.

"No, listen. That girl I saw earlier, she's here. She tried to kill me, and Grimmjow saved me-"

"-So!" Rukia screamed, "You just gonna let him get hurt more!"

"No! I'm going to help him, but I want you guys to stay back!" Ichigo pleaded. Ichigo eyes lingered to Renji, whose eyes widened to something going on behind Ichigo.

"I can see her, I think. She's coming." Renji mumbled.

Ichigo turned back to look at Grimmjow, and saw how Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, as he turned his head to see the girl's approaching figure coming through the dust. Ichigo gulped, he knew Grimmjow may be in more danger, by the looks of it right now.

Grimmjow turned his head back, to look at Ichigo, "Don't you dare come near," he said with gritted teeth, "none of you-!"

"-You're weak, " Ichigo heard the girl say, "I had heard you were stong, what happened-?"

"-Tch, as if. I know its you, Rangiku." Grimmjow growled.

The girl flinched, and growled slightly. Then, proceeded in removing her hood, for Grimmjow and the others to see her dangerously narrowed blue eyes. Grimmjow simply smirked.

Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow stood up, gracefully, as if he was hardly hurt.

"And if you don't know, I was caged for years, unable to hardly move for years." Grimmjow said.

_'What does he mean, caged?'_ Ichigo thought.

"That gave you enough time to learn. Which is good, I guess." Grimmjow said, swinging his katana over his shoulder, smiling.

"What do you mean, you guess?" The girl, said to be Rangiku, questioned.

"I don't think you learned enough..." Grimmjow pointed out, and disappeared.

Ragiku flinched back raising her sword up defensively, in case Grimmjow attacked from the front. Which he did, he brought his katana down, putting all his strength behind it, which caused Rangiku's sword to break. Her eyes widened, as she saw shards of metal, fall to the ground. She dropped what was left of her weapon, as if giving up. But she wasn't done yet, she could transform, probably.

"I know what ya' thinking!" Screamed Grimmjow, disappearing once again.

Grimmjow was in back of the Rangiku, in a flash. He placed his sword at her neck and locked her arms behind her back. "Tell me, Rangiku. What ya' doing here? Whose the cat?"

"Ack! Let me go!" Screamed Rangiku, going to elbow Grimmjow in his gut. Grimmjow realized and reacted by pinning her face first in the ground, his right hand holding his katana near the side of her neck, and his left locking her arms behind her back. "No, not till ya' give me an answer!" Replied Grimmjow. "I know you're not doing this without a reason. You're not evil!" He argued, "I would've sensed you if you were."

Ichigo sighed in what seemed relief, he knew when he first saw the girl, 'Rangiku', he saw now real evil in her. But the cat, the fucking cat. Ichigo turned to see the cat, still sitting on the tree, as if almost nothing was happening. It then seemed angry, as its eyes fell on Rangiku's broken blade.

"The cat," Rangiku started, going limp, as if giving up, "he's my Overseer. He's watching me to see if I can be of any use to one of the Superiors of... Hell." Grimmjow was silent, and Rangiku took it as a sign to continue, "As my final task, I needed to cause enormous pain to one's soul. When my Overseer said he knew you were here, I knew that you have immediately attached yourself to someone, and them to you. If I killed either one of you, it would have the same affect on the other, and I would've passed as a worthy Demon."

"Why are you telling me this?" Grimmjow spoke, suddenly. Rangiku seemed to be hesitated in answering, "Because I need to become a Full Fledged Demon...to get inside Limbo, and see him again."

**X.X x.X x.X x.X x.x**

Ichigo swore he could hear the girl choke slightly, as she spoke. He knew it wasn't because Grimmjow had her pinned down, with the blade of his sword by her neck. But because she just confessed that she wanted to see whoever 'him' was. Not only that, but Grimmjow seemed to know who 'him' was, by the way his bright blue eyes then dulled with a some sort of sadness. He couldn't help but feel a tug of jealousy, for an unknown reason. "They don't let just anybody in there, you know."

Grimmjow then removed his katana away from Rangiku's neck, and stood up. Letting Rangiku stand up, her back to them. Ichigo noticed how she seemed to be weaker than she should, as if she got her energy drained. "Your touch burns me. But not as much as it should. Why?" Rangiku said, turning around, but keeping her head down.

"You're still my friend, even if you tried to kill me just now." Grimmjow frowned, "But tell me, are you sure you should've told me what you did, with your Overseer, observing you, and all." Rangiku lifted her head, she contained a small smile on her lips, "He already knows my plans. As long as I don't betray them, then everything will be alright between us." She answered as she turned around to go get her broken, bladed, katana. She kneeled down to retrieve it, "I didn't betray them by telling you my plans. Its not like it'll affect Hells Army in any way."

There was bright light where Rangiku's katana was laid, and then appeared the staff once more. As she swung over her shoulder, Ichigo realized that more than half of the sphere of the staff was missing. Ichigo realized that Rangiku was looking straight at him now. "So, you're a Kurosaki, am I correct?" Ichigo didn't know what to say, first she tried killing him, and now... now she was speaking casually to him. "Yeah, I am? What of it." Rangiku giggled, "yup! Just like 'him'!" She smirked, as Ichigo gave her a questioning look.

"You may have Grimmjow's protection now, just as 'he' did, but I still despise you." Ichigo's eyes widened. "I need to be going now. Bye guys." She said waving to everyone who stood there.

She started walking away, but stopped and turned her head slightly, to look at Grimmjow. "Oh, by the way, Grimmjow! I need to talk to you about something!" She smirked, "so I'll see ya' around Grimmy~!" She then looked forward, "Alright Ulquiorra! I failed this task! Let's go see what else you have in store for me." She sighed, and on cue the black cat was beside her. Grimmjow didn't seem to do anything as she disappeared in a blink of an eye. The cat seemed to be unmoved though, looking up at Grimmjow with its emerald green eyes, before he too disappeared. Grimmjow then turned back around to look at Ichigo and the others, "Ignore her Kurosaki, she's quite selfish at times." Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, with a stoic expression. "Who is 'him'," he spoke suddenly. Grimmjow looked to the side slightly. "Somebody... I don't wanna talk about it. Not here-"

"Why not!" Ichigo shouted, "You never want to! Or is it because my friends are here? They could've gotten killed out here, they deserve to know too."

"Well no one told them to come here! Did they?" Snarled Grimmjow, "as in matter of fact, no one told you to come here either!"

Ichigo wanted to argue back, but was cut off. "He's right, Ichigo." Spoke Renji. "I mean, it was our own fault for coming out here to follow you. Oh man, are we gonna get a scolding from Kenpachi-sensei tomorrow." Rukia sighed, "He's right you know."

Ichigo tightened his fist, "Just stop it already!" He shouted at Grimmjow, surprising Renji and Rukia. "You always do this! You make people believe what you want them to believe!" He then said something he shouldn't have. "You're no Angel!" He expected perhaps an attack, but none came. Grimmjow just stood there.

Grimmjow then out of no where, he extending his wings. Ichigo gasped as he the wings disappear behind Grimmjow, he thought that maybe the wings were disappearing into his shoulder blades. He could surely hear them fold. It sounded...dreadful. Like it would be painful.

Grimmjow made a slight pained expression, an Angel's wings weren't really to be put away. "You're right. I'm not an Angel. Not a full one anyways." Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo looked at Renji and Rukia out of instinct. They seemed just as shocked as him, but they didn't express it like he did. Angrily. He never did either. It was something that Rangiku had kept repeating though. 'Him'. Who is 'him.' It was driving him insane.

"I'm sorry..." Mumbled Grimmjow. I tend to let off a bad vibe at times that affects those around me. I don't know if it affected someone yet, but-"

"It hasn't..." spoke Ichigo, "Not that I know of anyways." Ichigo looked to meet Grimmjow's eyes, "who is 'him'?" He questioned. "Won't you tell me?" Grimmjow slumped a bit as Ichigo questioned him. He closed his eyes, as Ichigo waited for an answer. "Well?"

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, pouting a bit. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yeah, duh?"

Grimmjow straightened up, then shifted his eyes downwards and smiled. "What if I let you kiss me instead?"  
**X.X x.X x.X x.X x.x**

Rangiku laughed as she saw Ichigo start blushing madly at what Grimmjow asked him. She wasn't exactly the best Demon with far hearing senses, but she was excellently good at reading lips.

Rangiku stretched her arms from her sitting position and dangled her feet over the building she sat on. She then continued laughing as Ichigo kept trying to ignore what Grimmjow had said. It didn't help that the shock that his friends had been in disappeared, and were currently laughing at his poor denial skills. She smiled, she knew the now happy moment had been done by Grimmjow's powers. He was truly something. Yet, he knew sometimes too much happiness could get out of hand. It makes others, ignore reality. She sighed and pouted, looking to the side to look at someone, who was a lithe figured man, with dark raven hair and green emerald eyes, with green markings running under them. Both him and Rangiku were watching them from a distance on a building.

"You think he'll tell him." Spoke the man, ripping of the green ribbon with the cat bell off his neck, putting it away in his black hakama pants. While he adjusted his long black jacket, he looked to see Rangiku with a sad stare and a frown marred on her lips. "No, Ulquiorra. He won't lie, but he won't tell him what he wants to know."

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, and spoke without hesitation, "I can see why both Kurosaki-boys took a liking in him." Rangiku looked up and smiled as she saw Ulquiorra's face. It still held no expression, like always, but his eyes held interest for Grimmjow. "I know, he's gorgeous, just as an Angel should be." She said, looking back at Grimmjow, "A little too much though. Its what doomed him in the end with my friend."

"What do you think will happen if you take your friend on a stroll here, once you get permission to remove him from Limbo?" Ulquiorra asked, in a bored tone. Rangiku smiled a pity smile.

"He'll attempt to kill Ichigo, and Grimmjow will be the one to suffer the most... He'll have to end his life for sure. Or watch him kill Ichigo."

"And what will you do?" Ulquiorra asked her.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Not my problem..."

* * *

**Ugh, horrible chapter... I was gonna make them kiss! But it wouldn't work! Dammit! Well, at least the plot is here! Yay~! :/**

**And yeah, I was gonna end it with Grimmjow going insane after Ichigo told him he's not an Angel... But I'm like, "Nah man, nah..." I ran out of the inspiration I hardly had...xp Soooo, I ended it ehh, what ever this is...**

**I think next chapter will be easier... Here's a tiny part... :3**

_**"Who the hell is this guy, Grimmjow!" Ichigo said pointing to the short man, who was a little too close to Grimmjow. "I don't know! Dammit get out! I know you're the cat, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted, pointing to the door. Ulquiorra just stared at Grimmjow. "You just doomed yourself with Kurosaki." Grimmjow paused, "What the hell do you mean-?"**_

_**"-YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM!"**_

_**"Aww, you suck at lying, Grimmy."**_

_**"Shut the hell up, Rangiku! I'm not lying!"**_

**And yes... :3 I'll make Ulqui go after Grimmy too... :D hehehe... Sucker! XD**

**Anyways~! Review~! Plzzzzz~! ;A;**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Betrayal~ c:**

**P.s... REVIEW~! PLZ~! :DDD x')**


	7. Holding Someones Hair Back

**OwO hey guys? :D Been awhile hasn't it? e_o**  
**Well...anyways...I wish I can say I've been busy...but I haven't... Well at times I did become busy, but aside from those times I was just being lazy and de pinta here and there...lol...**  
**Aside from that~ moving towards the story! :D**  
**I've updated~! *happy dance***

**ALSO! I would have had this chapter done sooner...but, the original one was really, REALLY pissing me off, it sounded so stupid! So I'm like, "fuck it." Then without a second thought I deleted it completely...-_- soo; yea...**

**Hehe; I also wanna say thank you to all the ppl who have been reading and reviewing~! :3**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! ;3; Sorry if its confusing! D':**

* * *

_"Angels lie to keep control?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Why?"_

_"They don't want to hurt their subject, even if its a sin."_

_"Did you lie, Ulquiorra? Is that why you've turned into a Fallen?"_

_"...yes, that is why, but not just once, many times."_

_"Oh, well even so, I'll make sure to stop you from becoming so tainted, that you've become a Demon. I promise."_

_"Thank you...Grimmjow..."_

_That was his first promise that he broke a promise. The first mistake that he caused that was a sin. Nonetheless, he was still a child, and did not know he was stuck in a body that wasn't entirely his true body to begin with._

_Poor boy, he died, trying to help me. All I could do was promise him that when we meet again, and he would be in his true body, I would not take his life for trying to save my own._

_But I won't stop others from taking his. They are orders, after all._

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

**The Blood Splattered Angel**

**Chapter 7; Holding Someones Hair Back...**

"Are you serious?"

"Ya," Smiled Grimmjow to Ichigo, "I told ya' I was gonna use it as an advantage for them not to sense me"

"For who not to sense you?" Screamed a frustrated Renji, who was walking next to Ichigo.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji and Rukia where all in walking home after school, Rukia argued with Renji for them to walk with Ichigo and Grimmjow home first.

Rukia yawned, "So you stole that piece of junk from that Rangiku girl, yesterday?"

Grimmjow looked down to his side to glare at Rukia, "Shut the hell up! Not so loud ya' fool! She may be stalking me." Grimmjow then crossed his arms over his chest. "Plus its not stealing, its burrowing."

Ichigo felt his face twitch. "What? You're just gonna burrow it?"

"Just till I don't need it no more." Smirked Grimmjow. "Its nothing too bad. Is it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow pouted mockingly, looking at Ichigo who stared back, who then slapped a hand over his face to cover his blushing face. This made Grimmjow grin widely. _'I know how to make him listen to me and shut up. And blush. Cool!'_

Renji was about to scream again, about being left out, but Grimmjow interrupted him, shoving a bell in front of his face.

"Look." Grimmjow told him. "I told you guys earlier, but you were busy sleeping so its your own fault."

Renji hesitantly reached for the bell near his face, when he saw Grimmjow not doing anything to take it away from him he took it.

"Its a bell."

"No, duh?"

"Shut up Ichigo."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and spoke, "I couldn't sense Rangiku because of that thing. Neither the cat, he had one around his neck if you inspected him."

Grimmjow continued, "At first I thought it was because Rangiku had no evil intentions, but I was wrong, she did. All Demons do." Grimmjow sighed, still looking at Renji jingle the bell in his hands like a little kid would.

"And when I heard the bell, which was in her dress' side pocket I took it away when I pinned her, then I felt her presence. Yet the cat I couldn't, so I was right. I guess?"

Ichigo took the bell from Renji, but Renji didn't complain, just put his hands in his gray school slacks. "How can this little thing hide her presence though?" Asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow shrugged, "I have no idea, all I know it was made by one of the higher ups of Hell. Why the hell am I telling you guys this?" Grimmjow sighed, "Can never keep my mouth shut." Even so he continued.

"Its called a, Campanita, which means little bell." Grimmjow said, "I don't know why its a bell, but I'm guessing its for Angels, nor ordinary humans to be able to hear it. Only Demonic type beings, then they can hear out the other's location."

Ichigo thought about it, he remembered when Rangiku tilted her staff when standing outside his school, and the bell on her staff rang. She must've been calling out to him, or the cat. Most likely the cat. Which made him think, "But Rangiku had one on her staff-"

"Its a substitute, it was probably to conceal her weapon, but now she may use it to conceal her presence, but it won't last too long." Interrupted Grimmjow.

"But you heard it while fighting her, Grimmjow." Pointed out Rukia.

"Well Yeah, I'm gonna use it to cover my presence when my superiors feel like stalking me without warning me first. I'm basically close to a Fallen One, so maybe that's it. Fallen Angels are what turn into Demons after all." Grimmjow, oddly enough smiled.

Ichigo couldn't help but think what exactly Grimmjow was.

"Like Satan!" Renji said proudly, to know something. "Uh, yeah, like Lucifer and his followers." Smirked Grimmjow back at Renji, making something bubble up Ichigo's stomach.

_'Jealous much?'_

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

"Wow, that idiot is doing it again, Ulquiorra." The strawberry blond smiled.

"Don't change the subject. He has your Campanita-"

"Hehe, you sound funny saying Campanita!"

"-You need to get it back." He said coldly, making Rangiku stop acting immature. "That substitute won't last forever."

She frowned, "How, he'll sense me without it once I get ten feet from him with this stupid substitute. Plus I'm sure he'll kick my ass if I get near him again."

"Why do you think I'm going with you?"

"Oh yeah, huh?" Rangiku giggled, "you know where he lives, you stalker." Rangiku wiggled a finger to him.

Ulquiorra turned to look at Rangiku, giving her a look of 'I have no idea what your talking about.'

"Ya' fool, I could sense you near him. Ya know, you're pretty horrible at disguising your presence from me when distracted."

Ulquiorra starred at Rangiku with intense green eyes, when he did so, Rangiku immediately covered her eyes, screaming, "No! I don't want to deal with your stupid illusions!"

After a minute, she slowly opened a her fingers a bit, to see through if Ulquiorra was up to something, but he was just over on the next roof top, getting closer to where Rangiku expected Grimmjow to live. She pouted and sighed, "Why couldn't I've gotten another Overseer instead of him?"

As she slowly started walking towards the edge of the roof top to jump to the next one, she called out to him, "Ulqui! Do you know more things about Grimmjow than what you've told me?" She frowned, "I knew him before this, and well...you know, I've told you everything he was to me and _him_." She then frowned deeper, "But I feel like you're hiding some important intake's from me!"

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder and spoke, "Don't be a fool, why would I lie? What do you take me for?"  
Rangiku frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry, its just that I feel left out." She laughed, "But let's not speak of this for now!" She said jumping to land by his side. Ulquiorra could hear the bell of her staff that was now in her dress' pocket ringing mockingly, as if telling him that she was lying, but he ignored it. He continued walking on with Rangiku by his side.

**x.x X.X x.X x.x X.X**

Grimmjow stepped into his small apartment, then closed his door behind him.

As he walked inside he sighed, throwing his school bag to the side of a small two seated couch, and jumping onto the couch.

"So tired..." He mumbled to himself. _'Ah, but Ichigo is still coming later on today.'_ He thought.

He reached down to his pocket and pulled out the small bell, which belonged to Rangiku. "What am I gonna do?" He told him self, "I can't keep hiding things from him, especially when he's so damned nosey."

He jingled the bell a bit. As he jingled it, he then heard the sound of someone crashing against the window frame of the small outside porch he had out side his apartment. He froze, _'Who the hell-?'_

Then he heard a voice. It was really familiar. "Ouch, Ulquiorra! You told me I could walk through that you jerk! I feel so stupid!"

"Rangiku, you can't possibly be so mindless." Said a bored male voice.

"You're my Overseer! You suppose to supervise me-!"

"What the fuck are you two doing here!" Grimmjow said, sliding the screen door open harshly, making it rattle.

"Oh, thank you Grimmjow. Being so kind to me and opening the door-"

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow hissed out. He looked at Ulquiorra (he was sure that this was the cat), and Ulquiorra back at him. Grimmjow noticed how the other was staring at him, he was observing him of course, but there was something else. Something he couldn't place his finger on. So he decided to ignore it, and looked over to Rangiku, who began speaking.

"I told you I'd look for you- and I need my Campanita back." Rangiku said, not smiling, nor frowning.

"No, I'm keeping it." Grimmjow answered back. You have one on your staff-"

"Its a mere substitute," It was Ulquiorra, "We need the one you have back. You wouldn't want your fellow Angels to go after her, would you?" He asked.

Grimmjow frowned at him, "I wasn't fuckin' talkin' to you, now was I?"

"Plus, I need it more than her." He confessed.

Ulquiorra tiled his head, slightly to the side._ 'Why do Demons always do that tilt of the head?'_ Grimmjow tought. "My, an Angel of Ungratefulness...who would've have though we'd come across one." Ulquiorra said, clearly mocking him.

Grimmjow growled, "Shut up-!"

"What are you trying to hide from, Grimm-san?" Rangiku's calmer voice asked, "Who, are trying to hide from?"  
Grimmjow frowned and looked down to the side, not answering.

"If you tell me...I'll consider lending it to you." As Grimmjow looked uo again, he heard her gasp, he looked up to see Ulquiorra taking a hold of her wrist quite harshly. "What are you doing?" He asked, "Why would you give him your Campanita? You need it!"

She put her head down and pulled her wrist leading him a little further across the room, away from the screen door, till she was sure Grimmjow may not be able to hear.

"He stold," she murmured, "as you said, seemingly ungrateful, but I see ungraceful, let's see on unfaithful. You know what that leads up to. Just one can get an Angel to lose its wings, imagine all three when they find out." She smiled at Ulquiorra, she sighed when she felt his grip loosen. She turned back to Grimmjow, smiling at him as she went to move close to the couch and leaning her side on it, "He'll allow it." She smiled, even more sweetly at him.

Grimmjow hesitated, but asked, "What's the catch?" Rangiku already knew what to say, "Let us stay here, we need a place to stay. Oh, and tell us why, you need the Campanita."

"I don't want my superiors to be stalking me wherever I go. You know what I am, what I almost am, you'd know how it'd work." He answered back, casually.

Rangiku nodded, then turned back to the other Demon, "Oh, would you like something out of this Ulquiorra?"

"I'm not giving him anything, just what you asked," Grimmjow said, "Its your bell." He hissed.

Ulquiorra moved away from Rangiku, moving over to Grimmjow, facing him. Grimmjow had to look down at, seeing as the other was a bit shorter than him. But he knew that though he looked lithe, he had strength. He could sense it.

_'You cause any negative energy, any spiritual pressure within a location which holds humans, you will be punished!'_

_'Stupid sister, her words always remind not to do anything destructive or tempting.'_ Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra was too close to him now, and Grimmjow could sense Rangiku starring at them, knowingly gleefully.

Out of nowhere a pale hand reached up to Grimmjow's blue hair, and its fingers tangling into the pale blue locks. Grimmjow hissed slightly in pain as he felt Ulquiorra pull him slightly down to eye level. Their eyes meet briefly, and Grimmjow's eyes became slightly dulled with confusion. Ulquiorra then proceeded in putting his mouth next to Grimmjow's ear, and whispered, "You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"No." Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra having his back turned to Rangiku, smirked, "Give me your body and I'll give you all the memories of when you were alive."

Grimmjow pulled back slightly making eye contact with Ulquiorra, "What did you do to me?" He griited out.

"My you do have a stronger will than intended." Ulquiorra said, moving his face closer to Grimmjow's, their noses burly touching.

Before either Rangiku or Grimmjow knew what Ulquiorra was gonna do next. The door flew opened, and then slammed shut.

"Oops, that was the wind, sorry."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, snapping out of what spell he had been on by Ulquiorra, "Ichi-"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to the side where the screen door to the porch outside was. He saw Grimmjow's eyes widened some more and then blush.

Grimmjow was being licked on the side of his face, then on his neck by Ulquiorra.

_'He was gonna kiss me, and I-'_ Grimmjow couldn't think of what else to think,_ 'So that jerk licked me instead!'_ He could feel himself getting outraged, before he could let his temper get out, he heard Ichigo's voice.

"Who the hell is this guy, Grimmjow!" Ichigo demanded to know, pointing to the shorter man, who was a little too close to Grimmjow and was pulling him down.

"I-I don't know!" Grimmjow said pushing Ulquiorra away from him, "Dammit get out! I know you're that stupid freaky cat, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted, pointing to the door now. Ulquiorra just stared at Grimmjow. "You just doomed yourself with the Kurosaki."

Grimmjow paused, "What the hell do you mean-?"

"-YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM!"

"Aww, you suck at lying, Grimmy." Rangiku cooed, who was now sitting on the couch lazily.

"Shut the hell up, Rangiku! I'm not lying!" Grimmjow shouted, who then turned to Ichigo, having his back faced to Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo its so hard to explain this shit!" Grimmjow shouted at him unintentionally. "He's a- he's a Demon! I don't know what type, he did something and-" Grimmjow was cut off when he felt someone from behind pull his hair, pulling his head back, and whispered in his ear, "Take my offer." It was Ulquiorra before Grimmjow could pull away, he saw at the corner of his eye Ulquiorra going to bite his neck, but felt relieved when he felt someone else pull him away by his wrist.

"Leave him alone!" Ichigo shouted to the Demon, pulling Grimmjow by his side, holding on to his wrist. "And get out!"

"What is he a Vampire?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook his head, "Its the way all Demons suck your soul out or do all that freaky stuff to you, like marking you, by biting your neck..or anyhting really."

"Oh." Responded Ichigo.

"I doubt he's a vampire." Grimmjow shrugged.

There was no movement what so ever for minute, just stares of hatred and curious and confused ones of Rangiku's, _'That jerk lied to me,'_ she thought, starring at her Overseer, _'I'm sure of it.'_

"You're not leaving, are you?" Asked Ichigo. He heard a chuckle from Rangiku, "Nope," she smirked, "We made a deal."

"What-?"

"I need to let them stay here, in order for me to keep the bell." Grimmjow said, in a defeated tone, but that was before I knew that ass hole would pull shit like this off."

"Can't you just decline it?" Ichigo asked.

"We Demons are very committed to our deals and contracts. We keep our side immediately, and will comply." Ulquiorra said, looking at Grimmjow, though speaking to Ichigo.

"If you're thinking what if the other wants to escape, what would we do? Simple we kill them." Rangiku continued, "I may not be able to take on Grimmjow, but he" she pointed to Ulquiorra, "can, but I think by the looks of it, he'll take something else and then maybe, just maybe kill him." She smirked.

Grimmjow growled under his breath, and pulled his wrist away from Ichigo's hand, which he'd forgotten he had.

"You two can't come anywhere near me- you can't be 5 feet near me!"

"Aww, but Grimmy, we're roommates!" Rangiku mocked, "Since when are you so rude."

"Since when did you become such a bitch!" He hissed back at her. She merely smiled, "Since I killed myself, then found out what I really was."

Grimmjow growled more curses under his breath, before turning to Ichigo, who was glaring at Ulquiorra. He continued starring at Grimmjow. Ichigo then turned his head to look at Grimmjow, who had a frown on his lips.

"What the fucking hell have I gotten myself into?" He asked the other, or mostly just himself."

* * *

**OMFG! D": I UPDATED! I didn't feel like making a big deal from it earlier...D'x I'm so happy! *happy dance* OMG!**

**Soo~! who can guess what type of Demon Ulqui is? :3 Hint; it has a specialty with illusions~! c: I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS GONNA GO AFTER GRIMMY~! :D**

**So yea... I didn't update from lack of inspiration...and laziness...my brain has been pooped from school...U_U sadd? Yes, I know it is... :c**

**And I started another story, it has FEMALE!GRIMMJOW! :D so if you guys can pretty plz check it out, or if you guys are interested...xD though she is paired with Illforte/Yylfordt...c:**

**Sooo, anyways~! I hope you guys liked this chapter... :3 I tried to make it have a little humor to lessen the tension at some point of the story...but it wasn't funny...U_U don't flame me yea? I suck at keeping certain characters in character...D':**

**Pretty please, Review~! x3 they make me so happy~! ^o^**

**REVIEW~! cx**

**-Betrayal~! c:**


	8. Author's note

Okay, guys I'm really sorry for not updating and giving you this shitty author's note instead! :'U I'm really trying to write what comes to mind, but I can't! I have deleted the 8th chapter at least 3 or 4 times already! The one I liked best was lost...*lazy cry* fucking black outs man! :V

Also, I'm a high school senior, I know it's not difficult being a senior, it should be the easiest year. Well, I am really bad at math and I had to re-take geometry if I wanted to graduated.. And when I say bad, I mean BAD! But I'm done, so yea!

Anyways! I started writing the 8th chapter again! Whether I like it or not, IT IS GOING UP!*determination mannn*

Right now, I wanna point things out, simple things about the story.

Grimmjow is an angel, but he's in the borderline from a heavenly angel and a fallen angel. Reason being, he had sinned in the past while being a full fledged angel. As Rangiku said, he Killed her best friend who was in love with Grimmjow. There's more to it (not telling yet), but somehow he escape becoming a fallen one and was given another chance to become a full fledged angel again. Though, in the mean time to show of his "sin" he then had his wings tainted in blood, to show he is responsible for a said killing. I made that up...I never bothered to check if its possible...I doubt it so yea, don't bother... :U

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia can see spirits. It was briefly mentioned.

Rangiku, is a demon, who was stuck in a human's body without knowing it. Her death and how she found out she was a demon is presumed unknown for now. I know, but yeah!

Ulquiorra, is a more of a monster rather than a demon. I'm sure you guys can get what type of demon/monster he is if you guys "supposedly" know the demon well. It is a demon that is best at using hallucinations, and can shape shift if wanted, it is also a spawn of a fallen angel. That's all I'm giving you. The last clue would really give it away.

I really want to point this out! Demons and monsters are two completely different things! This is the way I was taught! So idk about you guys! Example: werewolves, werecats, sirens, vampires, etc, are monsters! It annoys me to no end to read of a vampire being a demon!xD I understand a vampire is a demon as in a evil being, but from Hell, naww!

Again! This is on me! My great grandmother was a witch. One of those hardcore ones that killed babies and shit. Stories passed down I guess and I was told these things by my dad.

What else? Idk! Umm...ah! Yea! Rangiku's dead best friend who is actually related to Ichigo, is in Limbo! I'm sure you guys know what that is! :U the borderline between heaven and hell. Rangiku wants to get him out of there.

I know there's more to explain but that's all I'm saying because even I've forgotten what I wrote! *cries* Hopefully, I will have the eight chapter by the end of this month!

Toodles! :U

**P.s... This note will be taken down when I update the 8th chapter...**


End file.
